Observation & Composition
by sTk
Summary: Observation - Gevanni watches Mikami.   Composition - Mikami's nightlife goes unchecked    Two stories interwound. Gevanni has been instructed by Near to study Mikami, from a distance. But Mikami is quite the intelligent animal.


_Mikami was a man. A murderous man but a man nonetheless. He had needs like any other man._  
_He even had a nightlife, not just his usual "sit home and delete the world away" life but something a little more exotic._  
_Mikami enjoyed the attention of women._  
_But what turned him on was hearing their last breath._

**Observation**

**6am.**

Mikami stands, taking in the sunlight for one minute upon waking from his sleep _(Of which contains no memorable dreams.)_ He spends the next thirty seconds surveying the streets, the cars, the adjacent buildings _(I swear he can see me)_, the hustle and bustle of life before entering the kitchen.

One Coffee. Black _(Well, he doesn't use milk)._ It takes 2 minutes thirty six seconds for the kettle to boil to his liking. Ten seconds of stirage produces this _perfect_ coffee.

"It's all a bit mechanical," spoke Gevanni into his phone. "Everything seems too…staged. Mikami's some actor if he's who you think he is."

"Teru Mikami _is_ X-Kira. There is no doubt about it."

Short, but not sweet. That was Near for you. Even if he was still listening.

Mikami drinks his coffee quickly. Finished in twenty-six seconds _(He must have some threshold for pain.)_

"Near?"

"Gevanni? Is there anything new or would you rather play name games?"

_Bastard._

"Just a comment. Actually."

"Comment."

"This guy…I mean take right now. He's writing in a book, it's probably a diary. We know he's written it every morning and night since we started this two days ago. I've seen him. But it's odd. Eerie. With the murmuring and this… To be honest Near, he gives me the creeps."

Gevanni adjusted his binoculars, trying to follow Mikami, who had finished his writing.

"Have you spoken with the neighbours yet?"

"Yes. _Damnit._" The binoculars slammed down.

"Damnit, Gevanni?"

"Sorry Near. He's in the bathroom. I spoke with the neighbours, they said he keeps to himself pretty much. The only things they know are that he works for a law firm. They think he composes in his spare time but they can't be certain."

"Composes music? Is there any evidence of this?"

"Well I can't be sure. After a certain hour he closes his curtains, we don't have inside access yet. There's certainly been reports of music but I just can't be sure."

"Hmmmmmmmm."

_Damnit. He's such an annoying kid._

"Continue observation. We have now set up camera's inside his law firm. _You_ will not need to follow him today. Lidner will do the footwork."

_Great. Maybe I can finally get a cup of coffee and something to eat._

"Please, remain where you are."

_Figures._

**7am.**

Mikami has left the building. Onwards to work and then to the gym most likely.

"Rester will be at the gym today. I wish to see exactly what he does first when he gets back home."

"Understood"

**8am - 9am**  
No suspicious activity

**9.05am**  
Carjacking. _(In this neighbourhood?)_

"Near, there's currently a carjacking in pro-

"Does it involve Mikami?"

"..."

"Continue observation."

**9.10am - 10am**  
No suspicious activity  
Three entrants to apartment building. _(Non Mikami)_  
**10am - 11am**  
No suspicious activity  
**11am - 12noon**  
1 exit of apartment building_ (Non Mikami)_  
**12noon - 1pm**  
No suspicious activity  
1 entrant to apartment building _(Non Mikami)_  
Old woman fell while carrying shopping. _(Geez)_

**1.46pm**  
No suspicious activity

"Near, this is pointless. What am I supposed to do here. Sit and watch and record everything that goes on."

"If it's pointless you can easily be replaced, Gevanni"

*click*

_Turned off communications. Bastard.  
When this is all over I'm definitely moving somewhere…god knows where.  
_  
**2pm - 6.30pm**  
No suspicious activity

_There. Lets see how he likes that!  
Shit, I'll redo it later tonight._

*click*

"Has Mikami returned yet?"

"No. He's due in - sixteen minutes, and forty tw- one seconds."

Silence.  
_The one bad thing about doing these things._

**6.46pm**  
Mikami returns.

"Yes, Near. Mikami has just entered the building. Though he usually leaves his curtains closed, it's still pointle-"

"Continue observation"

**7pm - 8pm**  
No activity  
**9pm - 10pm**  
No activity  
**10pm - 11pm**  
Mikami enters bedroom.  
Enters bed.  
Sleeps? _(I can't see properly)_  
**11pm - 12midnight**  
No activity  
**12midnight - 1am**  
Sixteen exits from apartment. _(The party crowd)_  
**1am - 2am**  
1 exit from apartment _(Straggler)_  
**2am - 3am**  
Sounds of drunkeness but no suspicious activity  
**3am - 4am**  
1 entrants to apartment _(Shame for the poor guy.)_  
**4am - 5am**  
23 entrants to apartment _(Wish I was one of the lucky ones)_  
**5.32am**

"Gevanni. Please go home and get some rest. Leave the binoculars, they will record for me."

"Under- *yawn* - stood"

"Gevanni?"

"Yes, Near?" What now?

"Thankyou."

*click*

* * *

**Composition**

**12.43am - 3.43am**  
There was suspicious activity. Gevanni just never realised it. Nor would Near, or any of them. Not even Light knew. Only a Shinigami could tell but even they never told the whole story.

At 12.43 Mikami took his chance. He had already donned a disguise beforehand, a shorter wig, new glasses and different clothes. He blended easily into the crowd below, following them to the nightclub a few blocks away. It was at this nightclub that Mikami's car was parked, always in the same place.  
Inside the club there would be women. Lots of women. But he was only looking for one kind.  
They had to be intelligent, and they had to have short black hair. Their face and physique had to match hers. Takada's.

It wasn't that Mikami was _attracted_ to Takada. He wasn't.  
The fact was the Mikami wanted to delete her. And he couldn't. She was God's Eve and she could not be touched by God's Adam. She could not be killed by God's Adam. Only God had that right.  
But Adam could kill a look-alike. Adam could always love to kill a look-alike.

And she was never hard to find.

**1.03am**

To find her.

Mikami danced around the women and men, secretly searching for that one woman. His movements now were far from robotic, and he didn't stick out. He moved delicately, intertwining himself between the masses, his head laughing and rocking to the rhythm of the music, his body grinding upon the unattainable of the dance floor.  
He'd have to take a shower when he went home. He felt dirty around these other humans. But he couldn't let it show. Most of them were drunk so his small sign of distaste probably wouldn't even alert them. But he had to be careful.

Time stopped.  
Or so it seemed.  
He found her.

He moved, almost instantly, to the black haired women's side.

"Hi," he put on his best voice.

She turned, smiling. She was quite beautiful to any other man but not to Mikami. She didn't serve that purpose. She was only a dog to be silenced.

"Hi yourself," she smiled more, appreciating the young man before her.

They danced and grinded silently. The _sweat_ on their lips was like glue. They were enjoined, together as one for minutes that passed as hours in their minds.

She was the one.

They moved towards outside, the glue still holding.  
Even falling on the steps didn't break it.  
To them both it was raw passion.  
Just a different kind for God's Adam.

Mikami opened the car with his left hand, his right still attached to the women's breast.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Mikami knew it was crude, but it had worked before. It would only work again.

The woman smiled nodding, adding more between their lips as they stumbled into the car.  
Once inside, Mikami was focussed. At first the hand on his crotch startled him but he put it out of his mind.  
He had a need to fulfil.

The car started. He laughed, encouraging the woman on with the right sounds.  
They came upon an alley, dark and alone. And most of all quiet.

"Can I get a test-drive," she asked to Mikami's dark laughter.  
She wasn't a perfect Takada substitute, she was more sluttier but it didn't matter now. She would fulfil his need.

She unzipped him and straddled him. It was a good thing for the dark tinted windows, even at night. Mikami had to be extra safe, his condom already applied before he left the house was even more proof of that.

He laughed once more, the same dark laughter, encouraging the Takada-esque woman on. Grabbing her breasts with his left hand and with his right -

He started to write.  
Write upon a piece of paper taped to the dashboard.  
A piece of the death note.

He laughed once more, that same dark leitmotif that became his trade on these nights.  
"Just forty seconds more," he moaned.

"Not that quick," the other moaned but Mikami couldn't help himself. He shoved his tongue into hers once more, his manic eyes looking straight into hers.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon Eve."

"Eve? What,"

He held her mouth now. Muffling the last screams. Feeling the breath vibrate on his hand.  
The car was sound-proof, it didn't matter. This was his real climax. This was the end of his Tuesday-night masterpiece. The last note was coming, he could feel it. Just a few seconds more.

"Arghhh," he let out a dark sinister moan, tossing the girl to the other seat, with the same look of distaste on his mouth from before.  
It was over.

At least for one _more_ night.

He'd have to dispose of the body at the lake, then drive back to the club and walk home.  
He could finally claim his shower.  
No one would be the wiser.


End file.
